Out Of This World
by mikanella
Summary: Dipper x OC Dipper is back in Gravity Falls, looking for more mysteries to uncover this summer, when he stumbles upon the biggest mystery of his summer- her. [ Note: Will be updating twice (or more) every week. ]


**Chapter I**

The rustling of trees woke her up.

That and someone poking her cheek with a twig.

"Huh..?" She uttered groggily as she rubbed her eyes to try to get a better view of her surroundings instead of the blurry mesh of colors she currently had in sight.

"A-Are you okay?" He asked, stepping back from the collapsed body he had just woken up. He sounded rather shaky, but that was understandable, seeing as he, who had been out looking for mystical creatures, found a girl instead.

She finished restoring her eyesight and attempted to sit up. "Ugh.. What happened..." Rubbing her head, she was starting to get a better view of where she was.

Trees, lots of trees. A forest?

The boy clutched onto the big book he had in his hand and answered, "I don't know, I just found you in the middle of the forest, passed out and it was getting dark out, so I woke you up and-"

"Ssshhh..." She pressed her index finger to her lips. "You're talking way too fast..." Her head- wait, scratch that. Her _whole body_ just felt so out of whack, like someone had beaten her with a wooden club over and over.

"O-Oh, sorry..." He stared at her and debated with himself if he should help her up. But would that be appropriate? Does he even know if she's actually human? Well, he _did_ find her sleeping in the middle of the forest, dressed like some kind of medieval game character. There was a possibility she might not even be from this time.

While he was arguing with himself in his head, she found the time to actually get up on her own and dust some dirt off of her gown. She was wearing a white puffy gown of sorts, which would have been gorgeous had it not been torn up and covered in dirt.

She was starting to feel a little better now. She stared at the boy in front of her, with his curly brown hair and his hat. She saw how his face changed expression every half minute and she wondered what he was thinking.

But she didn't have time for that.

"Excuse me?" She said, waving a hand in front of him to catch his attention.

He paused his little debate and looked at her. He noticed she was up now, so he didn't have to decide whether he would help her up or not anymore. Great.

He cleared his throat and straightened his posture. "Yes?" He asked.

"Would you mind telling me where I am?" Politely, she asked, still dusting some dirt off of her dress.

"You're in Gravity Falls," he answered, slightly confused why she wouldn't know this. All sorts of theories started popping up in his head. "Well, in a forest in Gravity Falls, anyway." He added.

"Gravity Falls.." She muttered, trying to rack her brain for anything even remotely familiar to the name.

He just stared at her for a while before adding, "Yyyup.. Gravity Falls, a little town in Oregon." He looked up and noticed it was getting much darker now.

"How very curious.." She said, looking around.

"Uh... It's getting pretty dark out now, so maybe we should get going." The boy said, knowing all too well what kind of things show up in that forest when you stay in it for too long.

"Oh, yes." She nodded and was ready to follow him. He didn't seem like a bad person to her, so she was pretty comfortable going with him. That, and she wasn't really a skeptical person.

He glanced at her and started leading the way. He probably shouldn't just lead her to the Mystery Shack, but at the same time, he couldn't just leave her here.

She followed along, a few steps behind him. Her gown was making an awful lot of noise being dragged on the ground.

"So, what's your name?" She asked, trying to make conversation. The silence was bugging her.

He trudged along, seeing the Mystery Shack up ahead from behind the trees. "My name's Dipper. Dipper Pines." He swiped a branch away. "What's yours?" He added.

"Hmm.." She paused and thought about it as she was dragging her tattered gown along. "Yvainne... _I think_." She muttered that last part to herself.

' _Pretty name,'_ Dipper thought.

"Uhh, nice to meet you, Yvainne. So what were you doing passed out in the forest?" He saw the clearing.

"Umm.." She frowned, looking up at the sky.

Dipper stopped once they were out of the forest. The Mystery Shack was right there and he could make out Soos and Mabel in front of the Shack. "Well, we're out of the forest." He said. Just in time too.

"Oh, what's that over there?" Yvainne pointed to the Shack. Everything was very curious to her.

"That's the infamous Mystery Shack. Our great uncle runs it and we stay here every other summer," he explained as he headed towards it.

She nodded and followed along.

"Dipper! Where have you been, brother o' mine?" Mabel came running towards Dipper and started elbowing his side.

Soos was right behind her. "Yeah, dude. We pranked Stan earlier with Wendy's help and- oh! Who's that girl behind you, Dipper?" He gestured to Yvainne, who gave a friendly smile and waved.

"Guys, this is Yva-"

" _Oooooooh!~_ " Mabel butt in before he could finish his sentence. "You're so pretty! Your dress is sooooo pretty!" She whispered in Yvainne's face, her eyes all googly.

"Yeah, you look like some kind of runaway princess!" Soos added, oggling at her too.

She blinked, took a look at herself and was confused. "But I look like an absolute mess!" was what she wanted to say, but she settled with a, "Thank you!" And a little smile.

"My name's Mabel and I like sparkly things!" She introduced herself as she showed off her bedazzled sweater. "What's yours?" She asked.

"I think my name is Yvainne.." She tapped her chin with a finger, pondering on the subject.

"Yvainne! What a pretty name! Wow! Are you some sort of foreigner?" Mabel went on with the questions, to the point where Yvainne, the confused girl, was starting to get dizzy.

"I-.. I'm sorry, I need to sit down.." Yvainne raised a hand towards Mabel, interrupting her rambling. She didn't mean to be rude, but her head was starting to ache again. She rubbed her forehead with a hand and closed her eyes. It felt like someone was pounding on her brain with a hammer.

Mabel had stopped and was looking concerned at Yvainne's shrinking figure. "Uh, what's happening?" She placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder and upon skin contact, she felt Yvainne's temperature.

"You're really hot! Like, literally hot," she exclaimed, using both hands to support Yvainne now. She was on the ground, on the verge of passing out.

"Dipper! Soos!" She called out to the boys, who were having a conversation about the prank they pulled on Stan- which was not relevant at the moment.

When they saw what was happening, they rushed towards the girls and tried to help.

"Ugh..." Yvainned muttered with eyes half open. Mabel was holding her upper body up while explaining what happened to the boys.

She couldn't hear anything. And soon, she wouldn't be able to see anything as her eyelids slowly fluttered shut.

She passed out.

 **Chapter End**

 _Note: Hey! This is my first GF fanfic, so I hope you excuse my writing! I'm not too used to writing the GF's characters yet either, so they may be OOC sometimes, but I sure will try!_

 _That said, please let me know what you think of this chapter! Sorry for any typos and stuff. If all is well, I'll be able to upload at least two chapters weekly!_

 _Thank you for reading this!_

 _Credits to the cover art: .com! Her art is amazing!_


End file.
